


I Fucking Hate These Fights

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Muke [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cake fluff for half a second, Calum and Ashton (for like 10 seconds), Cashton (if you squint), Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Michael's totally in denial and Luke's done with his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fucking Hate These Fights

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't posted in a little while, so I hope this lives up to your expectations. Please let me know if you like this sort of thing, or if you prefer Cake or whatever.  
> This is purely fictional and I don't own Luke or Michael.
> 
> Title from Good Charlotte's "Makeshift Love"

Michael emerged from the bathroom freshly showered, a towel wrapped low around his hips.  I lay spread-eagle on his bed, trying to convince myself that I wasn’t that tired.  “Mikey, will you cuddle me?” I asked him, giving him a pout when he looked over.

“I’m naked.” Michael replied bluntly.

“That’s fine.” I grinned at him, trying to look extremely unfazed. 

“Shut up, Luke,” Michael rolled his eyes.

Always the excited puppy, Calum jumped up with an, “I’ll cuddle you, Lukey!” throwing himself on top of me so he was lying on my stomach.  I wrapped my arms around him, and he snuggled into my neck, his breathing leveling out.

“You actually gonna fall asleep, Cal?” I murmured, looking down at the boy in my arms, rubbing his back. 

“’M tired,” Calum burrowed himself deeper.

“I know.”  I looked up in time to catch the tail end of Michael pulling on a pair of boxers, gulping pathetically.  Despite my best efforts, I was unable to tear my eyes away as he tugged on an impossibly old Blink t-shirt and toweled his hair dry. Calum’s breathing had deepened, little whimpers escaping his lips.  I loosened my grip on him, and he whimpered louder.  I worked a hand into his hair in an attempt to soothe him, playing with the dark curls, rubbing his scalp, and stroking the short hairs at the back of his neck.  Calum whimpered loudly and then went silent, his breathing deepening further, seemingly appeased by the gesture.  

“He asleep?” Michael asked as he sat down next to Ashton on the couch.  I hummed in confirmation.  “God, Luke, how cozy are you?” Michael teased. 

“You’d know best,” Ashton mumbled, and then he stood up and yawned, stretching himself out.  “I’ll take Calum next door,” Ashton announced. 

“Good, get him off my Luke,” Michael agreed. I made a noise of disagreement.

Ashton walked over to us and pulled Calum off of me.  “Can I take you to your room?” Ashton murmured to Calum.

“Only if you stay with me,” Calum mumbled back.

“Ok,” Ashton chuckled, scooping him up and carrying him out. 

I was left alone with Michael, both of us silent for a moment.  “Offer still stand?” Michael asked. 

“I’m not yours,” I ignored his question.

“If we’re gonna fight, can we cuddle while we do it?” Michael sighed. 

“Fine, come ‘ere,” I agreed, holding out my arms. Michael came over, dropping himself down half on top of me, half next to me, snuggling into my side. I wrapped my arm around his waist, splaying one hand out on his shoulder blade, stroking my thumb against the line of the bone. Calum was a champion cuddler, but Michael was soft and the scent of his soap made me feel sleepy and warm.

“You are mine,” Michael mumbled.

“How?”

“You’ve always been mine, Lukey.”

“How?”

“By default because you’ve never been anyone else’s, and you know you love me the most,” Michael smirked. 

“That doesn’t make me yours,” I said stubbornly.

“You know you’re mine,” Michael shrugged.

“Then stop telling me you don't feel the same way!” I let my frustration crack through.  “I’ve never given you a reason not to trust me, Mike.”

“I do trust you.  What are you talking about?”

“As if I haven’t noticed that you’re into me?”

“Luke-“ Michael pulled away from me, sitting up.

“Michael, I want you, what are you doing running from me?”

“You want me?” Michael’s face softened and he licked his lips nervously, his jaw trembling just a little bit.

“Don’t be an idiot.”

“I thought I was the jackass and you were the idiot,” Michael deflected. 

“You get both tonight,” I grumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Michael dropped his head back down onto my shoulder. 

“It’s just me,” I whined, wrapping both arms around him. 

“Luke, we can’t-“

“I don’t care.  I wanna risk it, Mikey.”  I reached out and cupped his chin, leaning in just a little, my eyes flitting between his eyes and his lips.

“Luke, I’m straight,” Michael sat up again, putting some space between us.  My heart dropped into my stomach.  The thing is, he said it just a little bit too much like he’d only just thought of it.

“I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t want to make you mine like _that_ ,” he insisted, glancing at my mouth. The words sat on my chest, crushing my sternum.  They coiled around my lungs, squeezing tighter, cutting my breathing off in short insufficient gasps. Michael didn’t look very sure, but I wasn’t feeling very bold anymore either. 

“I don’t believe you,” I repeated, less assuredly this time. 

“That’s not fair.”  He moved away from the bed.

“You know what’s not fair, Michael?” I laughed bitterly, following him as he backed away from me.  “That I’m being honest while you’re trying to convince me that I’m imagining that you might feel something for me.  What about all those times that I’ve caught you staring at me. You think I haven’t noticed?” I grabbed his arm as he tried to turn his back to me, making him look at me. 

“What do you want from me?”

“The truth,” I stomped my foot.  

“I’m straight, Luke.  I’m straight!” He started to turn away from me again and I shoved him back, slamming him against the wall, grabbing his arms.

" _You_ kissed _me_ , Michael!  What the fuck am I supposed to think!?"  He almost set his hands on my waist, but stopped himself, keeping them floating a few inches from touching me.  

"It was a joke," He shrugged, letting his hands drop back to his sides.  

"A joke!  At 2 am you came knocking on my door, saying you couldn't sleep, because you couldn't stop thinking about kissing me.  That was a joke!?"

"I was drunk."

"No you weren't.  You hadn't been drinking at all, I can tell when you have."

"It was late."

"And you were desperate."

"I'm not gay!"

"I'm not trying to out you, Michael!  I don't mind if you're not ready, just trust me enough to admit that kissing me meant something to you."

"It didn't." He said stubbornly, his expression edged with something that probably meant he was lying, but I couldn't be bothered to think it through.

“Fuck you, Michael!” I screamed, my whole body shaking with anger.  He stared at me, looking some mixture of terrified and upset.  "I hate you! I never thought I could hate you like this, but I do, I hate you!"

"Yeah, that's all it takes?" Michael glared at me.

"This isn't a fair fight because you don't care."

"You really think I don't care?"

"That's what you want, right.  To convince me you don't care!"

"I care."

"Then I guess that's not enough." I said bitterly.  

"I can't give you what you want!" He said desperately, raking his hands over his face.  

"I tried.  That’s it.  Now I’m done,” I shrugged, on the verge of tears. 

Michael’s hand shot up to grab my wrist as I let go of him.  “Luke,” he mumbled quietly.  I watched him with a questioning look for a second and he took an impatient breath.  "God, I can't, I- Fuck!  Just kiss me.  Please."  

I surged forward and captured his lips with my own, my heart hammering.  I felt like my heart was going to give out waiting for his reaction, but it finally calmed when his hand dropped from my wrist to my waist and he pulled me closer.  

I framed him against the wall, helping him press us closer.  His hands lay on the small of my back, pressing my hips into his as he licked into my mouth and sucked on my lip ring.  I groaned as he bit down and pulled my head closer, tugging on my hair as my tongue explored his mouth.  I dipped my head down to kiss a burning line down his jaw and neck.  Michael let out a whimper when my lips pressed into his jugular and I sucked on his pale skin, biting down and licking over it. I was determined to leave an impossible-to-hide bruise right where he could least handle it.

“Luke,” he moaned, tugging on my hair again. After a few minutes I shifted my attention from his neck, and caught him in another burning kiss.

I pulled back with an obscene smooching sound, framing his face with my hands.  “I want you to trust me.”  Michael pulled my hands from his face and laced our fingers. 

“I can do that.  Anything you want, I’ll do it,” Michael panted, holding my gaze.

“I don’t want to fight with you. I don’t want you to think that there’s anything that you can’t tell me.”

“Ok.”

“And I want to kiss you, a lot, like all the time.”

“Ok.”

“And I want you to pull my hair like that, that’s hot.”

Michael laughed, blushing.  “Ok.”

“I don’t want you to change.  I still want you to be my best friend.”

“But also fuck you,” Michael supplied.

“Right.”

“Ok.” He smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it. Leave a comment if you feel so inclined, and kudos would be amazing. Check out my other stuff if you liked this.


End file.
